Trust me, best friend
by SweetQT
Summary: Después de una gran traición por parte de Sollux, un nuevo mejor amigo se presenta ante él, sólo que esta vez es más difícil volver a confiar.
1. Cap 1

\- ¿Amigos por siempre? -

\- Sí, bro, putísimos mejores amigos por siempre - respondí mientras abrazaba a Karbro, él es un putísimo milagro y no se da cuenta. Ambos estábamos en el medio de la jodida habitación, abrazados y todo, y él, bueno, él estaba llorando y sosteniendo mi putísima camisa con toda la fuerza que un puto milagro como él pudiese tener, cada putísimo sollozo me mataba por dentro, pero cada vez eran jodidamente menos, también la fuerza con la que Karkat sostenía mi camisa disminuía, pero a pesar de eso me seguía abrazando con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo abrazaba a él. Su cabeza estaba completamente hundida en mi pecho, humedeciendo mi ropa con sus lágrimas, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto, sólo quería que mi putísimo mejor amigo estuviese bien. Putamente bien.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Karkat - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- ¿Amigos por siempre? - le pregunté a ese payaso con olor a todas las putas drogas que existen mezcladas en adivinen qué, en su puta boca. Me aterraba la idea de perderlo, él era lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que tenía... a pesar de los insultos y aquél saco de mierda que siempre ando soltando por cada rincón del universo paradójico, a pesar de que a veces realmente me ponía los nervios de punta tenía que admitir que siempre fue un buen ''mejor amigo'' o lo que sea que siempre anda diciendo a cada minuto que pueda.

Ya no me sentía tan solo.

Incluso podría decir que ese ''tan'' tiene la puta cara de ''por todos los cojones con pelos que existen en prácticamente todos lados, qué estoy haciendo aquí''. Se podría decir que sí.

\- Sí, bro, putísimos mejores amigos por siempre - respondió él de una manera lenta porque, okay, siempre hablaba de forma lenta el muy hijo de puta, pero en ese entonces parecía que lo hacía de una manera distinta para calmar el ambiente o qué sé yo, es lo que probablemente llegara yo a hacer si la situación se diese vuelta.

Mi anterior ''mejor amiigo por 2iiempre'' había dicho lo mismo después de todo, ¿no? Pero Gamzee no mentiría.

Antes la idea de que el que en ese entonces era mi mejor amigo mintiese con eso no se me había ni siquiera cruzado por la cabeza. Gracias a toda esa mierda que pasó no podía confiar en él.

Pero Gamzee nunca mentiría.

Él nunca me traicionaría prácticamente clavándome dos cuchillos, uno de color asquerosamente rojo y otro azul en toda la espalda.

Porque él no era Sollux.

Fueron suficientes algunos pocos segundos de silencio total para que me auto-convenciera de eso, y entonces, y sólo entonces me llegué a tranquilizar completamente, cero sollozos, cero lágrimas jodiendo toda mi mejilla, y ni siquiera era necesario verme para saber que estaba con los ojos de un puto color rojo de mierda por haber llorado. ¿Cuántas lágrimas solté?, ¿cuatrocientos veinte por cada segundo de mierda? Noté como Gamzee se separaba un poco de mí, así que subí un poco la cabeza y aflojé los brazos para poder mirarlo.

Bienvenidos todos al perfecto universo de Karkat, donde te damos la bienvenida con una perfecta habitación cuyas paredes están pintadas con el más puro odio que alguien con la mayor imaginación de la Tierra pudiese llegar a imaginar, tenemos un paquete especial de odio, odio y pequeños caramelitos de más odio que se le será entregado a las odio en punto. Por qué mierda tenía que ser una jirafa de mierda maquillada.

\- ¿Estás mejor, bro? - preguntó el que ahora era oficialmente mi ''putísimo mejor amigo por siempre, milagros, milagros, milagros por todos lados''. Lo miré y vi que él me estaba mirando a los ojos directamente. Con esos ojos de color violeta oscuro que él tenía. Con una leve sonrisa. Okay.

Desvié la mirada lo más rápido que pude hacia abajo, en realidad, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si devolver la mirada o no. Pero mirarlo a los ojos me daba algo de vergüenza... y claro, había estado llorando ahí por como sesenta y nueve zillones de minutos. Asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera era capáz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que acababa de hacer. Sí, llorar ahí. Llorar, sollozar y hacer una pregunta tan... lo que sea.

Pero no era mi culpa, tan sólo quería asegurarme de que nuestra amistad no se iba a cagar como pasó con la de Sollux. Y me acabo de echar la culpa yo solo.

Necesitaba asegurarme de que él iba a seguir conmigo.

No quería volver a ser el mismo de hace unos meses atrás, cuando no conocía a Gamzee, no sabía siquiera si existía y seguía respirando.

No quería volver a estar tan solo recuperándome de una amistad perdida para siempre.

No quería volver a esos tiempos de mierda.

Esos tiempos...

Se me escapó un último sollozo que no lo pude ocultar, oh mierda, no, justo cuando pensaba que ya había acabado todo y sólo me quedaría la voz rota y los ojos rojos y brillosos, y es que aunque yo creía que estaba bien, y lo estaba, sólo sentí ese vacio de mierda que sentía cuando no tenía a nadie conmigo, nadie que me haga reir, nadie que pueda hacerme dejar de tener el ceño fruncido por al menos un rato. Y ese sollozo salió. Tan fuerte.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gamzee - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus sollozos eran cada vez putamente menos y todo, hasta que ya no escuché ninguno, pensé que entonces él ya estaba jodidamente bien y ya se había tranquilizado por completo, aunque no estaba seguro, escuchar los no-sollozos y su respiración putísimamente normal me ponía feliz, era como si podía llegar a sentirme como su realmente puto mejor amigo, quería estar putísimamente seguro de eso, de que ya estaba bien.

\- ¿Estar mejor, bro? - le pregunté y me separé un poco de él mientras le sonreía levemente, trataba de que mi sonrisa le haga entender que yo estaba y siempre iba a estar ahí para él, siempre, siempre estaría ahí para consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría putísimamente bien, para darle esos abrazos de hermanos/putísimos mejores amigos que al parecer lo hacían sentir mejor, para escuchar sus problemas. Siempre. Trataba de verlo a los ojos, los tenía rojos de tanto llorar, aunque, eran rojos. Literalmente. Él asintió, eso era putísimamente geni...

Él había soltado un sollozo, uno grande.

¿No se había terminado todo ya?, ¿no estaba ya todo putamente bien? Al menos eso fue lo que él me hizo creer cuando asintió y todo, pero al parecer era una mentira. No lo pensé dos veces y lo volví a abrazar, ahora, un poco más fuerte que la última vez. Él no parecía resistirse, tampoco daba ya ningún otro jodido sollozo, sólo estaba ahí, sin devolver el abrazo, sin mover ningún músculo y sólo estaba ahí con la putísima respiración agitada, como una putísima estatua.

Sólo estabaa ahí.


	2. Cap 2

**_Hola. (?)_**  
**_Me olvidé de decir que los personajes todo geniales y adorables y algunos muy hijos de puta que no los soporto para nada :7 no son míos y le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie, yo sólo creo la trama caca. uvu_**  
**_-se sienta a comer helado-_**  
-

Anteriormente, él me había contado la putísima historia de su jodida amistad con el puto hermano de putas gafas 3D, siempre notaba como mientras más se metía en los recuerdos para revivirlos y así poder putísimamente contármelos, su jodida y milagrosa voz se quebraba, por como lo contaba podría meter las manos al fuego por salvar el posible putísimo hecho de que él todavía no había superado aquello y todo, por ende aún se ponía putamente triste al hablar sobre ello.

Y por aquella puta razón es por la que desde la putísima vez que me comentó sobre el tema y la razón del porqué no podía depositar completamente su confianza en mí a pesar de tratar, por aquella puta razón es que siempre trato de que ese putísimo tema de conversación no sea alcanzado y todo, es putamente triste ver a un hermano con esa mirada perdida y los ojos sosteniendo putas lágrimas que no querían ser jodidamente liberadas.

\- Ten por seguro que no soy aquél cabronazo, hermano, trata de lograr estar putamente tranquilo, pequeño hijo de puta. - Le dije esta vez para soltarme del jodido y milagroso abrazo, logrando así que Karbro deposite su mirada en mi rostro que ahora contenía una putísima sonrisa enorme y todo, notando como este último trataba de devolver la misma puta sonrisa, pero en vez de eso sólo lograba una jodida sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Seguro que estás putísimamente mejor, calmado y todo? - Le preguté ahora dando algunas putísimas palmaditas en su putísimo hombro.

\- Sí, sí, como mierda sea. -

respondió, zafándose de mi agarre y dirigiéndose hacia la putísima cama suya, prácticamente tirándose encima de esta, quedando con la mirada fíjamente en el putísimo techo con una jodida expresión seria.

Lo seguí y me senté a su putísimo lado mientras él se sacaba los jodidos mechones de pelo que quedaban cerca de su puto ojo y lo estorbaban.

Sus putísimos ojos.

Simplemente los putos ojos más preciosos que algún milagro pudiese tener.

Entonces noté como Karkat me miró de reojo, y al notar que yo lo estaba putamente mirando, volvió a fijar su jodida mirada al putísimo techo y todo. Se formó un silencio que duró algunos putos minutos, mientras yo miraba al putísimo hijo de puta milagroso que tenía al lado y él parecía estar putamente concentrado en ver el techo.

Miraba hacia arriba como si el techo de puto Faygo se tratara.

Ese jodido elixir milagroso de los cojones.

Era una jodida pena que a aquél cabronazo no le gustara la Faygo, de lo contrario en aquél putísimo momento podría haberlo invitado a ir a tomar una jodida Faygo por ahí y todo, a pasar una puta tarde de jodidos hermanos hablando mientras beben lo que a mí parecer es la bebida más milagrosa que podría llegar a existir en todo el putísimo mundo.

Pero lastimosamente, y para mi desgracia, la pobre Faygo sólo recibía puto odio de su parte.

Pero, ¿y si se tratase de un putísimo helado?

\- Bro, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar un putísimo helado que por supuesto voy a invitar yo con todo el puto gusto? - pregunté entonces, reacomodándome en su cama, viendo como él me comenzaba a mirar a mí.

Parecía como si estuviese sorprendido y todo por la jodida pregunta de hace un rato.

\- ¿Supongo? - se sentó en la cama. - Quise decir, err, okay, odio salir fuera y lo sabes, a pesar de eso me invitas a tomar un puto helado de mierda que encima vas a pagar tú y eso es genial pero, payaso de los cojones, ¿eres siquiera conciente de que tengo mi propio dinero asqueroso y que puedo pagar el mío yo solo? Y de todas maneras, podría hacer un esfuerzo o alguna bazofia parecida para salir de casa hoy. -

**BUENO Y ESO FUE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ EN MI BRILLANTE MOMENTO DE PURA INSPIRACIÓN SABROSA A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA. (tardé una hora escribiendo tan solo 600 palabras caca :7)**

**Tori Vantas: Sí, este fic por ahora sí va a continuar, pero no te ilusiones, la inspiración me tarda meses en llegar y escribo poquito con ello unu lo más probable es que después de subir algunos capítulos me de por vencida y pos lo deje así.**

**Cosa que no creo que pase. e.e**

**catstylest: Wiii, qué bien que lovees esto. (?)**  
**Pos lo que pasó con Sollux y Karkat lo vas a saber en algunos capítulos más. ÙVÚ GRACIAS POR PONER GAMKAR EN TU FIC TE AMO TE AMO.**

**xd**

**Y tengo pensado hacer que se recupere aunque tome un poquito su tiempo. ^7**

**Tendran un beso tierno y adorable en algunos capítulos más, tú espera. e_a**

**EN FIN GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEWS SON PERSONITAS MUY AGRADABLES Y ME AGRADA LA PRECIOSA IDEA DE QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO ESTO, ME SACAN SONRISAS. :3**


	3. Cap 3

\- - - - - - - Karkat - - - - - - -

Un helado. Para ir a tomar un helado con él, primero debía de salir fuera de casa. Salir. Realmete odiaba aquella acción más que a todo. Porque sí, sépanlo, odio todo. Pero el enorme e insuperable odio que le tengo a eso es superior a mi original manera de odiar cada una de todas las cosas inmundas que se mueven, que no se mueven, que viven y que no. Y en lo que puteaba en mi mente se hizo un casi silencio que rompí rápidamente al darme cuenta de ello, y como antes me encontraba acostado en la cama, ahora sentado. - ¿Supongo? - comencé a hablar- Quise decir, err, okay, odio salir fuera y lo sabes, a pesar de eso me invitas a tomar un puto helado de mierda que encima vas a pagar tú y eso es genial pero, payaso de los cojones, ¿eres siquiera conciente de que tengo mi propio dinero asqueroso y que puedo pagar el mío yo solo? Y de todas maneras, podría hacer un esfuerzo o alguna bazofia parecida para salir de casa hoy. - respondí finalmente, luego de tomarme más tiempo de lo que debería en decir aquello y tan solo por ser tan patético de quedar a medir mi odio por las cosas. Pero vamos, no podía decirle que no. Aceptar esa mierda era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de dejarme pisotear el orgullo por un payaso ridículo y dejar que me consolara de esa manera y carajo, ¿nunca les ha pasado que recuerdan algo que hicieron hace mucho y dicen alguna mierda irrelevante como "oh mierda alguien máteme" que imagino que una escoria como tú diría? Pues genial, no sé la respuesta pero genial. Si has respondido un sí, felicidades, y eso fue exactamente lo que me acababa de pasar, pero con unos pequeños cambios, me sentía avergonzado de algo que había pasado hace muchísimo menos de diez asquerosos minutos de mierda. Qué patético.

Pero en fin, ese, ehm, sí, mejor amigo, me estuvo consolando y me vio llorar. Sólo dos personas me habían visto llorar, Sollux y mi padre, nadie más. Hasta ese momento en el que empezamos a agregar a un pedazo de mierda más a la lista. - Si dejo que tú pagues tu putísima parte y todo, ¿vendrás? - rodé los ojos, al parecer sus dos únicas e inútiles neuronas chocaron entre sí y entonces él hizo la pregunta, yo ya había respondido que sí iría porque, repito, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. - Como sea - me ahorré todos los insultos para no parecer tan hijo de puta.

Por qué trataba de no parecer un hijo de puta. - ¿Vamos al putísimo Amandáu donde tienen los jodidos helados más putamente sabrosos? - preguntó Gamzee, abrí la boca para responder, pero no dije nada, primero miré al reloj que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama, eran las 19:43 pm y esa heladería estúpida estaba bastante lejos, para la desgracia de todos. Menos para mí. Porque no me gustaba salir. - Si vamos ahí, nos van a cerrar la puerta por toda la puta cara probablemente incluso antes de estar a 3 cuadras de llegar, va a estar cerrado para cuando lleguemos, imbécil. - le señalé la hora con el mentón.

\- Entonces podríamos ir a la heladería que queda a cuatro cuadras, cierran a las 21, nos da más que puto tiempo de ir, tener la jodida noche de hermanos y volver. - Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré, me daba pereza levantarme. Me daba pereza respirar. Me daba pereza incluso bombardear sangre. - Voy por mi dinero. - avisé mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia una mochila de color negro, la abrí y busqué mi billetera del mismo color, y porque el universo me odia como yo a él, esa mierda se encontraba en el fondo de todo el desorden que había dentro de mi mochila. La abrí, saqué un billete de 20 $ que fue el primer billete con más o menos un monto moderado para la ocación y volví a meter la billetera, volviéndome a la cama y agarrando el celular también. Sólo lo usaba para hablar con Gamzee pero meh, tal vez ocurriese algo, quién sabe. - Mueve el culo y ve a prepararte. - prácticamente le ordené. - Yo estoy putamente listo, hijo de puta, tengo dinero en el bolsillo, mi celular y algunas otras putas cosas sin jodida importancia. - - Gamzee. - - Dime, bro. - - ... ¿vas a salir con el puto maquillaje de payaso regalado a la calle? - puse un tono sarcástico. - ¡Por supuesto! - y sonrió.

Vaya.

Me pegué la frente con la mano y me levanté de la cama, metiendo el dinero en uno de mis bolsillos y mi celular en otro, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dirigéndome hacia la sala principal. - APÚRATE, IDIOTA. - grité mientras desllaveaba la puerta, abriéndola y viendo a Gamzee venir por el mismo camino por el cual vine yo hace unos pocos instantes, salí por la puerta y me hice a un lado para que él también, cosa que no tardó en hacer, meh, volví a cerrar la puerta, llaveándola desde fuera y metiendo la llave en el mismo bolsillo donde tenía el dinero.

\- ¿Qué jodido sabor vas a elegir esta vez? - y oh, ahí iba él, sacando un tema de conversación en lo que caminábamos a la heladería de mierda esa.

\- Qué sé yo, ¿frutilla y... limón? -

\- Parece una combinación putamente sabrosa y todo. -

Suspiré.

\- ¿Y qué clase de mierda asquerosa vas a elegir tú esta vez? -

\- Oh, hermano, es una jodida pregunta bastante difícil de responder, y la desición también será putamente difícil de elegir al momento de pedir los putísimos sabores. - comenzó a explicar su mierda. - Todos los sabores son un puto milagro a su manera, si eligiese solamente dos significaría que me gustan más que los demás, y eso sería jodidamente triste. -

\- Di que quieres los primeros dos sabores que veas y listo, patético problema solucionado. -

\- Ese parece ser un buen método de puto escape, hermano. -

Y cuando lo miré de reojo noté que estaba mirándome y sonriéndo, desvié la mirada hacia el camino y cuando me di cuenta se había hecho un silencio incómodo.

Oh carajo, sólo camina y haz como si te diese igual, aunque, mierda, no se llama silencio incómodo sólo porque sea un silencio en el que dos imbéciles no se hablan y se quedan con la boca cerrada como estúpidos, sino porque es incómodo.

Querido yo,  
lo dice en el nombre de mierda. Silencio *incómodo*.

Meh. MEH. No es como si fuese realmente mi problema o me afectase de alguna manera el hecho de que nos quedamos sin tema de conversación y ahora caminábamos acompañados del más puto silencio asqueroso que por primera vez en la vida me parecía jodido.

Fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos cuando escuché una risilla, supuse que era Gamzee, pero al mirarlo a él vi que estaba con una expresión completamente seria, probablemente perdido en sus mierdipensamientos o algo, lo que producía aquella risita burlona, o más bien *la* que producía aquella risita burlona no era ni más ni menos que una niñita estúpida que caminaba al lado de lo que sería posiblemente su madre por la diferencia de edad, lo que me hizo entender completamente el motivo de su risa fue el comentario que hizo a su madre en un tono de voz desubicado ''hay un tarado con maquillaje de payaso, ¿lo viste?'' y por cómo hablaba supongo que tendría unoa 14 años, sumándole el físico.

Fruncí el ceño inmediatamente, ¿es que una persona no puede pintarse la puta cara como la de un payaso por el simple hecho de divertir a la gente? Y con divertir me refiero a putamente divertir, no a generar burlas como la de esa hija de puta y la mierda.

Giré mi cabeza para ver qué tan lejos se encontraban y si no se encontraban tan lejos, podría ver si tal vez les diga algo... alguna mierda como esa, pero ya habían incluso doblado la esquina. Solté un gruñido apretándo los puños, acción que despertó a Gamzee de sus pensamientos o lo que sea que hacía.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, putísimo mejor amigo? - Y para cambiar de tema, cómo mierda podía siquiera decir lo último con tanta facilidad, ¿es que de verdad me consideraba como su mejor amigo o sólo lo decía por decir?  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - Detuve mi paso, cosa que él copió luego de dar algunos pasos más.  
\- Putamente afirmativo, lo que quieras. - oh mierda Gamzee deja de sonreir es en serio, para, puta bazofia.

\- ¿Por qué te pones ese maquillaje?, ¿no te molesta que la gente se... err... burle? -  
\- Jajaja, no, en realidad me da putísimamente igual que lo hagan, siempre y cuando se diviertan, eso me agrada. -

\- Recalco. Se burlan. -

\- Cuando lo hacen sonríen y eso es un jodido milagro como tú. - Creo que el hijo de puta estaba coqueteando conmigo.

\- ... bueno, sí, como sea. - y continué caminando hacia la heladería.

Nos la pasamos hablando de puras estupideces que en serio no merecen la pena ser mencionadas, y si les da puta curiosidad, genial, soy buena persona y voy a decirles que sabor de helado decidió elegir el imbécil ese. Granizado y frutilla como le había dicho yo, elige las dos primeras mierdas que veas y eso hizo, ni siquiera pensé que iba a hacerme caso.

Salimos de la heladería a la hora de cerrar, realmente no nos dimos cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo, al llegar a casa abrí la puerta con la llave que se encontraba en el mismo bolsillo en el cual ahora se encontraban 1 billete de 10 $ en vez de 20 $, Gamzee dijo que se iría a bañar, y meh, yo me había bañado a la tarde, además había llegado cansado y toda esa mierda, tenía sueño, pero siempre había tiempo de usar la computadora para ver adelantos de nuevas películas.

Sólo encontré un adelanto del Titanic, una película que ya se había estrenado hace mucho y la había visto bastantes veces. A la mierda.  
Apagué la pc apretándole varias veces al botón de prende/apagar por el simple hecho de que me daba flojera ir al inicio, luego darle a la flecha de mierda y por fin a apagar. Era más fácil ametrallar el botón de prender/apagar con el dedo.

Qué puto sueño llevaba encima, en serio, estaba cansado, bastante, lo peor es que mañana era lunes y tenía que levantarme temprano y agh. Antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación recordé que Gamzee dijo que se iría a bañar y ya no escuchaba ningún ruido de agua cayendo, supuse que se habría terminado de bañar ya y probablemente se estaba vistiendo en ese momento, no quería entrar y pillarlo desnudo o algo.

Pero qué más daba, ambos teníamos lo mismo, sólo quería dormir de una puta vez y que se mueran todos. Todos.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, se estaba terminando de poner una polera de color índigo oscuro, noté cómo se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, yo sólo la cerré y me tiré a la cama, no, ni siquiera me iba a cambiar de ropa. Estaba cansado. Carajo.

Mi lado siempre fue el de la pared, estaba bien con eso, me daba igual, instantes después de llegar a mi lado de la cama me coloqué boca para arriba, mirando el techo por segunda vez en el día, con las manos en el estómago.

\- Putísimamente cansado, ¿eh? - preguntó el de la polera de color índigo mientras me miraba sonriendo a la vez que también se acercaba a la cama, ni siquiera era su hora de dormir, yo era el miserable que se dormía temprano.

\- Mhhm. - Porque simplemente no tenía ni putas ganas de abrir la boca una vez más.

Cerré los ojos mientras podía sentir claramente como Gamzee se acostaba a mi lado, acomodándose y toda esa mierda, hasta que hizo algo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Buenas noches, putísimo hermano. - fue lo que dijo antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla, no me esperaba eso, quise decir, eh, siempre fue un ''buenas noches'' y ambos nos ibamos a la mierda hasta que amanecía. - ¿Otro? - Oh por todo lo poderoso que existe, llegó a existir y va a existir, cómo puede hacer esa pregunta tan tranquilamente, dios mío, simplemente me mantuve con los ojos abiertos mirándolo sonreír como siempre, no es que el beso me haya molestado o algo parecido, es simplemente que, err, ¿no me lo esperaba? Sí, esa mierda, no me lo esperaba, era algo nuevo, así que sólo era eso, era algo nuevo.

\- Vete a la mier- - Y fui interrumpido por el otro beso en la mejilla ese que nunca pedí pero igual no me molestaba recibirlo.

\- Que duermas putísimamente bien y todo. -

\- ... - no sabía si responder o no porque mierda mierda mierda estaba atontado por el beso okay. - Igualmente. - respondí finalmente. Sin. Agregarle. Ningún. Insulto. Juro que se me pasaron por la cabeza muchísimos insultos para escupirle en toda la cara, pero no, no usé ninguno.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, empezando a quedarme dormido de a poco.

**TARDÉ CUATRO HORAS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO Y FUE POQUÍSIMO DIOS LO SIENTO LO SIENTO. D:**

**Justamente me llegó un poquito de inspiración más hoy. Saboréenla muy bien que tal vez no vuelva a subir por un buen tiempo porque como dije la inspiración me tarda años en llegar.**

**Pues nada, chau. (?)**


	4. Cap 4

\- - - - - - - Gamzee - - - - - - -

Oh, ahí iba esa putísima alarma sonando únicamente para despertarnos a ambos, pues después de todo yo tenía que ir a estudiar y Karkat a su trabajo. Tal vez hoy no iría a estudiar, tal vez podría quedarme todo el día en casa y estar todo el día en la putísima cama, pensando en cosas mientras, tal vez, si pudiese conseguir un poco más de marihuana...

La luz que entraba por las cortinas ya en sí era bastante molesto después de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad durante todo el tiempo en el que dormía, pero de repente esa luz ya no estaba ahí, así que abrí un poco los ojos para encontrarme con, ¿Karkat?

Oh.

Oh, claro.

Estaba apagando la jodida alarma que seguía sonando, yo no me había siquiera molestado en abrir los ojos, mucho menos en moverme para apagarla, y como la mesita con la alarma está al lado mío y Karkat duerme del lado de la pared, bueno, a veces hacía eso para apagarla y todo.

\- Buenos días. - le saludé mientras empezaba a estirarme aún estando putamente debajo suyo, no respondió hasta por fin lograr apretar el botón del despertador y así poder apagarlo, luego torpemente volvió a la putísima cama. - ¿Tanto te cuesta apagar la alarma? Imbécil de mierda, está muchísimo más cerca d- - empezó a gritarme como siempre, hasta que un puto bostezo comenzó a interrumpirlo en lo que yo hacía a un lado las sábanas, sentándome en la cama y sacudiendo un poco mi cabello que apostaría todo por el casi posible hecho de que hoy amaneció con un putísimo peinado nuevo que nuestra puta hermana la almohada le hizo. Posiblemente. - de ti. - terminó de decir.

\- La próxima vez me aseguro de apagarla. - le aseguré.

\- Oh, no, te apuesto a que ni siquiera vas a hacer el esfuerzo de mierda de abrir los ojos como esta vez, ¿tanta flojera te da? - y creo que empezó a fruncir levemente el ceño, si no es que ya estaba así, es su putísima expresión del día a día.

\- ¿Acaso quieres apostar, hijo de puta? - dije agregando una sonrisa de competencia en mi rostro.

\- Anda, claro, una victoria asegurada. -

\- Si mañana no apago la putísima alarma voy a dejar de usar mi maquillaje de payaso por, ¿te parece una jodida semana? -

\- Parece un buen tiempo para que dejes de pintarte como un estúpido, como sea, si apagas la alarma de mierda, ¿qué vas a querer de mi parte? -

Parecia que lo de la puta apuesta iba en serio, en ese caso, supongo que lo correcto sería apostar cosas que son parte de mi vida o algo, no suelo ser de realizar apuestas, así que la única cosa que tuve en mente fue ofrecerle dejar de usar mi maquillaje por una putísima semana entera, pero, ¿qué podría pedirle yo a él?

Un putísimo hermano que ama las películas y probablemente falte al trabajo sólo para ver una película que estarían estrenando entre semana, un poquito gruñón, y, bueno, tal vez no ''un poquito''. Al parecer, no le agradaría ni un poco la putísima idea de tener una botella de Faygo en el refrigerador porque aquella milagrosa botella con el más sabroso líquido que existe es ''una puta basura''.

Ya lo tenía.

\- Si apago la alarma, quiero que tomes una putísima botella de Faygo, hasta el fondo y hasta la última jodida gota. - Tendría que esforzarme para ganar aquella apuesta.

\- ... qué puto asco. De todas maneras, acepto, estoy seguro de que te voy a ver sin el maquillaje por toda una semana, perdedor. -

\- Así estamos, como sea... - me levanté de la cama, haciendo un ademán de abrir la puerta del baño. - ¿Quieres bañarte primero? -

\- Me da igual. -

\- Oh, entonces ve tú primero, tengo algunas jodidas cosas milagrosas que quiero hacer antes que nada. -

\- Vale, suerte haciendo lo que sea que quieras hacer y que obviamente me da completamente igual. - dijo haciendo a un lado las sábanas y levantándose de la cama, se dirigió hacia el cajón de ropas al lado de la puerta del baño y cogió algunas, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola casi completamente, había quedado un hueco de espacio. Pero después de todo estabamos putísimamente solos en la casa y no es como si alguien entrara sólo para mirar por aquél jodido hueco. Seguro se daba cuenta antes de prender en agua y cerraba bien la puerta, pero no.

Después de estar parado allí pensando sobre el espacio que él había dejado al no cerrar bien la putísima puerta, tan solo agarré mi billetera que estaba tirada por ahí y saqué algo de dinero.

Lo suficiente para ir a comprar lo que quería, había bastante a buen precio y de buena calidad en aquél milagroso callejón... pero Karkat siempre decía que eso estaba putamente mal y que debería de parar, que piense por mí mismo aunque sea una jodida vez y por la salud de mi cuerpo. ¿Era aquello tan grave como para merecerse aquello que Karkat dijo? Porque hasta ese día, siempre lo había visto como algo completamente normal, aunque entendía que era putamente peligroso comprarlo por la policia y todo. Tal vez Karbro tenía razón.

Me mordí el labio, necesitaba de aquella putísima droga, sentía como mi cuerpo me lo pedía.

Él realmente parecía putamente preocupado por mí.

Esa era quizás la desición más jodidamente difícil de mi vida. O darle a mi cuerpo lo que pedía o hacerle caso al putísimo milagro que tanto se había preocupado.

Mierda.

Tal vez si... ¿me distraía con algo como el putísimo desayuno? Sí, una idea perfecta. Metí mis manos en mi bolsillo, apretando los puños y tratando de resistirme a tirar cada puto mueble y salir corriendo a comprar, a comprar algo fuerte, más que la marihuana. Esa bazofia no era suficiente a veces.

¿Bazofia?

No más. No más. No más. Era difícil y empeoraba con cada segundo de mierda que pasaba. Había llegado a la cocina, saqué dos platos hondos y los coloqué sobre la putísima mesa con, quizás un poco de puta brusquedad. Abrí la nevera y saqué la leche, derramandola en ambos tazones casi por igual, la volví a colocar en su lugar y ahora había agarrado los cereales, colocándolos en ambos tazones ya llenos de leche.

A Karkat le gustaban los putísimos cereales con leche.

Coloqué los cereales en su lugar y agarré dos cucharas, poniéndolas en la mitad de la mesa y volviendo a la habitación para ver si aquél hijo de puta había terminado de ducharse. El agua aún caía, y había notado que el espacio que había quedado en la puerta seguía. Oh. Ese puto agujero milagroso y todo, tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo para asomarme y mirar, pero había un problema; más bien dos: no era tan mierda de persona como para hacer eso y

por qué haria eso.

Sonreí para mis adentros, obviamente no era tan mierda de persona como para ir, asomarme y espiar por allí.

Pues nada, estaba aburrido y el desayuno estaba jodidamente listo.

Me dirigí hacia la cama, dejando de escuchar el agua caer, supuse que Karkat se había terminado de bañar, seguí con mi rumbo y me recosté en la cama, mirando a cualquier putísimo lugar mientras esperaba.

Y había notado que ya no estaba necesitando tanto de drogarme nuevamente, esa necesidad seguía ahí, pero no era tanto. Tal vez se calmaba un poco cuando me concentraba en alguna otra putísima cosa y todo.

La puerta del baño ss abrió, un chico ya vestido con mangas largas gris, unos jeans sencillos y unas zapatillas. Un chico que reconocía completamente como mi puto mejor amigo. Porque lo era. O al menos yo lo consideraba como uno, y como el único.

Y ahora que me daba cuenta él siempre llevaba putísimas mangas largas, nunca, nunca en mi vida lo vi usando otra cosa, debí decirle que si él perdía la apuesta, usaría remeras normales por toda una jodida semana.

\- ¿Esto es lo que ibas a hacer?, ¿acostarte a mirar el puto techo de mierda teniendo cosas mucho mejores que hacer? - preguntó sacudiéndose el cabello, en realidad iba a ir al jodido callejón y me arrepentí, y no, no le podía decir eso.

\- No estaba mirando al techo. Honk. -

\- ¿Y entonces a dónde? -

Me senté en la cama y luego levanté los hombros como un putísimo "no sé" y posé mi mirada en la suya.

\- Hice el desayuno. -

\- No puedo creer que no puedas apagar una alarma estúpida pero sí vayas a preparar el desayuno. -

Y sólo sonreí.

\- - Karkat - -

Puto cabello, me jodía cuando estaba mojado, se me pegaba en toda la jodida cara y era más molesto que ir a la computadora con todo el sueño que podría poseer sólo para buscar nuevos estrenos de películas y no encontrar una mierda.

Luego de mencionar lo de la alarma el imbécil sonrió y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

\- ¿Vas a venir a desayunar, o no, hermano? -

\- Voy, voy. - agarré mi celular y fui a la cocina, aunque en realidad no necesitaba ese aparato estúpido, sólo lo usaba para hablar con Gamzee y lo iba a tener en frente. Genio del puto año.

Llegué a la cocina y vi que él ya comenzó a desayunar los OH DIOS CEREALES VALE ALGO BUENO EN EL DÍA. Una leve, leve, muy leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Me senté frente suyo agarrando la cuchara, si tenía suerte la leche todavía estaría fría. Suerte. Qué mierda es eso. Yo no conozco la suerte.

\- Provecho. - solté para llevar el primer bocado a la boca y comenzar a masticar, la leche estaba fresca, así que era lo mismo, ese podría ser un buen día, después de todo habíamos empezado bien.

\- Igualmente hijo de puta. - dijo una vez que terminó de masticar.

Terminamos de desayunar y Gamzee fue a bañarse en lo que yo revisaba la pc para ver si "PD: Te amo" ya estaba disponible para descargarse, siempre tiraba error cuando trataba de desargarlo.

Le di al botón, sin ninguna esperanza, siempre era lo mismo, error, error, error y la puta mierda esa. Pero entonces vi como un archivo se encontraba en la parte inferior izquierda con una barra verde que cargaba. Oh mi. Estaba ocurriendo. ESTABA OCURRIENDO.

La mierda esa decía que estaría lista en cuatro horas. Puto internet JODIDAMEMTE LENTO. Y además, en cuatro horas yo estaría en el trabajo. Oh vamos, podría faltar tan solo un día, ¿no? Saqué mi celular del bolsillo, buscando el número de mi jefe entre mis contactos, cuando lo encontré comencé a llamarlo.

Esperar.

Esperar.

.

Seguir esperando.

Vale, había respondido.

\- Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar, estoy enfermo, lo siento o algo. - y colgué, me importaba poco lo que ese gillipollas respondiese.

Sólo cuatro horas más.

Cuatro.

Qué mierda podía hacer durante cuatro horas. Odio esperar.

Oh, primero que nada avisarle a Gamzee para que no apague el computador por encontrarlo prendido, debía proteger esa descarga.

Entré en la habitación y vi al imbécil sentado en la cama con el pelo hecho un desastre. Y mojado. Y estaba mojando la cama.

\- Sécate el cabello, mira lo que estás haciendo. - señalé con mi mano la cama ya algo mojada, Gamzee sólo se estiró con desgano hacia la mesita para agarrar la toalla que, al parecer, él había puesto ahí, pues yo no dejé ninguna toalla allí.

Llevó la toalla hacia su cabeza y ahí la dejó.

A la mierda, una cosa es secarse el pelo y otra muy diferente es usar una toalla como sombrero.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a él, agarrando su "sombrero" y empezando a secarle el cabello.

\- Pedazo de flojo. -

no dijo nada, pero me dio una sonrisa divertida. Al parecer le daba flojera también hablar.

Dejé la toalla a un lado una vez que consideré aquella jungla completamente seca, y ahora sí, a lo que venía.

\- Quería avisarte que estoy descargando una película así que por todos los putos milagros que quieras no apagues la computadora, la descarga termina en cuatro horas. -

\- Entiendo, bro, de todas maneras, ¿no tienes putísimo trabajo dentro de cuatro horas? -

\- Sí, pero hoy no voy a ir, no sabes cuánto esperé para que esa inútil descarga funcionase correctamente. -

\- ¿No te van a despedir o algo? -

\- Nah, me necesitan más que yo a ellos. -

\- En todo caso, ¿qué jodida película es? -

\- Posdata: te amo. -

\- Tiene pinta de ser una de esas películas putamente cursis y todo. -

\- Lo es, y según algunos resúmenes que leí, es, simplemente la mejor puta película que existe. -

\- ¿Te parece si la vemos juntos? Hoy no tengo ganas de ir a estudiar, así que la podríamos ver sin que me esperes hasta la puta tarde que es cuando llego y todo. -

\- Me parece bien, pero es algo, uhm, triste según el resúmen. -

\- No hay ningún putísimo problema con eso, hijo de puta, avísame cuando termine la descarga. -

\- Vale, como en tres horas y media te aviso. -

O sea que alguien estaba faltando a sus estudios sólo para ver una película con nadie más y nadie menos que la peor puta persona asquerosa que existe y que probablemente quede en la historia.

.

Luces apagadas, el portátil en la mesita a un lado del reloj, Faygo que obviamente sólo Gamzee iba a tomar y mucha comida chatarra. Perfecto. A quién le importa el pequeño rayo de luz que se cola por la ventana y caga la casi completa obscuridad. Me encontraba sentado en la cama en el lado de la pared, Gamzee más cerca de absolutamente todo, como siempre. Y por fin, la película había comenzado.

.

Oh.

Oh mierda.

El resúmen de la película decía "algo triste" pero nunca imaginé que fuese así de triste, ¿o es que simplemente soy un imbécil sensible que llora por todo? Miré a Gamzee de reojo y él estaba completamente normal, mientras que yo estaba sosteniendo las sábanas sólo para cubrirme el rostro y evitar que me vea llorando nuevamente, pero ahora por una razón completamente patética y absurda, una película "algo" triste.

((SPOILER))

\- Hubiese preferido que el hijo de puta no se haya muerto y todo. - oh no no no, no mires hacia mí no mires hacia mí no mi-

Vale, se podría decir que la suerte que me estaba acompañando al principio del día se había ido a la puta mierda desde que solté la primera lágrima.

Ascentí con la cabeza, recostándome en la cama boca arriba aún tratando de ocultar mi rostro entre sábanas, y creo que la poca luz que radiaba el portátil fue suficiente para que él notara que estaba llorando por la película, por algo tan patético como eso.

\- Oh vamos, no, es sólo una putísima película, probablemente el chico ni siquiera haya muerto en la vida real y probablemente ahora estén haciendo jodidos milagros en algún lugar del puto universo. -

Llevó su pulgar a mi mejilla limpiándola y luego recostándose al lado mío en lo que pasaban los créditos de la pelicula.

Agarró mi muñeca derecha, la que a la vez era la más cercana de la pared y la llevó lentamente hacia su, ¿pecho? Y entonces sentí algo rodeándome, algo que no eran sólo las sábanas.

Sus brazos.

Depositó un beso en mi frente mientras me daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Calma, lo que sucedió en la película nunca ocurriría en la putísima vida real. - Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué y probablemente mi voz saldría rota. Cómo es que esa situación se presentó siquiera.

No pude creerlo pero sí, dejé el orgullo a un lado para acurrucarme más cerca de él, sintiendo perfectamente su mentón en mi pelo y sus brazos que ahora me ofrecían calidez y calma, con lentos movimientos en mi espalda.

Y, aunque nunca me llegase a gustar la simple idea de admitirlo, se sentía bien.


	5. Cap 5

\- - Karkat - -

El día siguió luego de eso, y cabe destacar que me fui a dormir temprano solamente para ver si podía despertarme incluso antes de que la alarma sonase, ya que era consciente de mi muy pequeña y a la vez enorme desventaja que poseía; dormir del lado de la pared, el lado más lejano de la mesita y a la vez de la alarma, y definitivamente no iba a perder aquella apuesta, ¿cómo mierda iba a poder beber toda una botella de Faygo completa sin vomitar instantes después? Eso era la puta bebida más asquerosa que existía y, por qué no afirmar que nunca nadie jamás en la historia del planeta Tierra podría llegar a crear algo peor aunque le agregue excremento licuado con jugo de frutas descompuestas. Nunca. Nadie. Jamás.

También, no recuerdo si había tocado o no este tema, pero estaba casi completamente seguro de que aquellos besos de buenas noches se iban a hacer diarios, si ese pedazo de imbécil seguía haciéndolo todos los días probablemente se volvería parte del día a día y, en realidad la idea me parecía, ¿bien? Pero sólo había ocurrido dos veces, en dos días, sí, dos veces consecutivas y yo ya comenzaba a divagar. Probablemente esta no sea la primera ni última vez en la que pida un premio por mi estupidez insuperable.

Oh, sí, como iba diciendo, habíamos preparado la cena más o menos a las 19:30 pm, terminándola a las 20:40 más o menos y terminando de cenar a las ni puta idea y media, sólo recuerdo que ni bien terminamos de cenar me fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y directo a la cama a dormir, al principio no podía, tan solo daba vueltas de aquí para allá con los ojos cerrados, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero escuché la puerta abrirse, abrí los ojos y vi que era Gamzee, me quedé con los ojos abiertos un momento más y luego los volví a cerrar, concentrándome en dormir, la apuesta no se iba a ganar sola.

En realidad, si llegaba a perder la apuesta de todas maneras pondría alguna excusa, como que la alarma está más cerca de él y que obviamente la ganaría él, que estaba realmente cansado, que había sido trampa, mi cuerpo aún estaba algo dormido como para ser lo suficiente rápido teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba más lejos, y, ¿parálisis de sueño también? Oh vamos, qué lejos había caído.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado, obviamente Gamzee se había sentado ahí y, por el resto de los movimientos que había escuchado, supuse que ya se había acostado, sentí como las sábanas se movían también, y luego, pues nada, el beso de buenas noches. ¿Realmente eso se iba a ocurrir a diario? Recalco que no me molesta, es que sólo es, una clase de contacto físico algo nuevo y, meh, después de todo era algo normal entre mejores amigos, ¿supongo?

Mejores amigos.

Aquello ya no costaba tanto de decir.

No es que lo dijese simplemente por decirlo, realmente empezaba a ver a Gamzee como aquello, podria afirmar que ya le tenía cierta confianza que iba aumentando con el tiempo.

\- - Gamzee - -

Al día siguiente fui despertado por un putísimo ruido que conocía muy bien, un ruido con el cual necesitaba terminar porque, ganaba la putísima apuesta y, simplemente era putamente molesto. Me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude, quedando sentado, miré de reojo a Karkat y estaba haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo. La tenía ganada. Estiré mi brazo izquierdo hacia el despertador y apreté el botón que hacia que aquél aparato dejara de emitir aquél molesto ruido.

Gané.

Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba él, aún se encontraba acostado, mirándome con el ceño bastante fruncido.

\- Esta mierda no es justa, pedazo de tramposo, estás muchísimo más cerca de aquella mierda y además aún no me despertaba bien, no perdí, no ganaste. -

\- ¿De qué sabor vas a querer aquella putísima bebida? -

\- No perdí. -

Sonreí, aquella actitud de niño pequeño poniendo algunas excusas putamente tontas era algo que raras veces podía llegar a presenciar.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte, pedazo de mierda!, ¿acaso no crees que pueda hacerlo o qué, imbécil? -

\- En realidad no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, sigue estando jodidamente bien, al menos gané. -

\- Carajo, solamente porque estás más cerca de la alarma. Y voy a tomar esa mierda, vas a ver que si quiero hacer algo lo hago. -

\- Eligiré un sabor por ti entonces, hermano. - Faygo RedPop, definitivamente el mejor de los sabores. Todos eran putamente deliciosos, pero ese, ese era

simplemente el mejor.

Me gustaría tener aunque sea una idea del porqué la Faygo es tan deliciosa, lo mejor es comprarla y conservarla en el freezer, hace que quede putamente frío y, simplemente un jodido milagro, uno de los más buenos que hay.

\- Antes de que preguntes, vete a bañar primero y todo lo que necesites hacer, quiero dormir un rato más, aún tengo muchísimo tiempo antes de ir a trabajar. -

\- Claro, y por cierto, te toca hacer el putísimo desayuno hoy. -

\- ¿Hay huevos? -

\- Ayer vi que habían algunos. -

\- Pues listo. -

Me levanté de la cama preparando el uniforme que me iba a poner luego de la putísima ducha para no tener que ponermelo después. Eché un último vistazo a la cama antes de entrar y ahí estaba Karkat, con las sábanas hasta la cintura y prácticamente abrazando la almohada. Sonreí para mis adentros y entré al baño cerrando bien la puerta y asegurándome de no ser tan descuidado como aquél hermano gruñon que deja la puerta algo abierta. Me aseguré de que el agua estuviese fría y me metí a la ducha, pasando el jabón por todo mi cuerpo hasta que me consideré lo suficientemente limpio.

Me vestí allí dentro, me cepillé los dientes, apagué la luz y salí de ahí, volviendo nuevamemte a la putísima habitación.

Noté que Karkat se había cambiado de lugar, ahora estaba en el, ¿mío? Casi cubriéndose toda la cara con las sábanas y frunciendo levemente el ceño, al parecer ya estaba jodidamente dormido de nuevo.

Me acerqué hasta la cama y me senté con cuidado, para no despertarlo en caso de que se hubiera dormido. Simplemente me quedé un putísimo momento mirándolo.

Grandes y llamativas ojeras, piel algo pálida, labios algo putamente resecos, largas pestañas y cabello en ese entonces jodidamente despeinado.

Oh, cierto, tenía que despertarlo, él aún tenía que bañarse, prepararse para el putísimo trabajo y, obviamente preparar el desayuno, sospechaba que haría tal vez huevos cocidos ya que antes me preguntó si aún habían huevos.

Llevé mi mano a su hombro y lo moví ligeramente, notando como abrió los ojos y empezó a frotárselos con las manos para luego sentarse en la cama.

\- Tengo hambre. -

\- Toma tu Faygo asquerosa, hay mucho en el refrigerador y todos sabemos que nadie más lo va a tomar a excepción de t- - cortó su frase rodando los ojos antes de volver a hablar. - Cierto, la apuesta. -

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo ahora o luego? -

\- Luego de desayunar, si lo tomo antes probablemente se me quede todo el sabor de mierda y me va a arruinar el desayuno. -

\- El putísimo desayuno que deberías preparar ya porque un hermano se está muriendo de hambre en algún jodido lugar no tan lejano de donde tú te encuentras justo ahora. -

\- Sí, obviamente no tan lejano. - recorrió su mirada de arriba abajo, dándome a entender que estaba sentado justo ahí, y como él también se había sentado compartíamos una distancia jodidamente corta.

.

Eso era... mierda.

No iba a poder pasar tanto tiempo sin darle a mi cuerpo lo que necesitaba, tan sólo un poco aunque sea para calmar las putísimas ganas aunque sea por un jodido rato.

Salí de mis pensamientos y vi a Karkat mirándome putamente extrañado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo ya me había adelantado.

\- Voy a hacer algo. -

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi billetera, sacando un billete de 100 $, con eso me alcanzaba para dos paquetes, por más jodidamente pequeños que sean.

\- ¿Vas a salir? -

Y ahí estaba aquél hijo de puta que en algún momento se había preocupado por mí, explicándome lo estúpido y horrible que era en lo que estaba metido. ¿Acaso no me importaba eso?, ¿acaso no me importaba que Karkat trataba de ayudarme a salir de eso?

Claro que me importaba, pero parecía que mi putísimo cuerpo se movía solo detrás de lo que tanta jodida falta le hacía.

Me giré hacia él para asentir rápidamente y salir de allí, abriendo y cerrando putas puertas en mi camino hasta estar completamente fuera de casa. En qué putísima blasfemia estaba pensando, seguramente nadie estaba en el callejón si aún era jodidamente temprano.

Una parte de mí quería ir, mientras que la otra solamente quería volver a casa y hacer como si nada había pasado. Pero la parte que necesitaba aquella puta sustancia era superior a todo, a pesar de que yo no lo quería del todo, seguía caminando hacia el jodido callejón que no estaba tan lejos por beneficio mío, sólo algunas cuadras más pasando por la heladería a la cual había ido con Karkat hace algunos días...

Qué estaba haciendo.

Tenía que dejar aquella putísima basura de una vez por todas.

Con una mano me llevé el pelo hacia atrás, necesitaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba demasiado, pero no es algo que a Karkat le gustaría, aunque, no tenía porqué saberlo, ¿correcto?

Me detuve mirando a los lados, no quería y a la vez sí, ¿qué pasaba si esa fuese la última vez? Sólo para calmar la jodida necesidad que tanto me molestaba y me obligaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Continué caminando hasta que a lo lejos pude notar la putísima heladería, faltaba poco.

Seguí derecho buscando con desesperación una zona descuidada y putamente maltratada que me indique que estaba llegando, pero no la encontraba.

Caminé aún más rápido, casi corriendo, topándome al fin con aquella zona arruinada y en ella... el callejón.

Saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo, preparándolo y entrando en él.

Pero no estaba nadie.

Paré en seco, empezando a ser consciente de que esa jodida necesidad iba a seguir allí, y gracias a la desesperación me llevé ambas manos a mi puta cabellera, jalando todo el jodido pelo con fuerza mientras un grito salía de mi putísima garganta ahora algo lastimada.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, fue calmándose un poco al igual que yo, empezando a darme cuenta de la putísima situación.

Acababa de mandar toda la preocupación de mi mejor amigo a la mierda.

Entendí que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona jodidamente estúpida, ¿cómo pude haber dicho siquiera algo como "él no tiene porqué enterarse"?

Metí el billete completamente arrugado a mi bolsillo y salí

de allí, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Si hubiese encontrado a aquellos jodidos colegas allí vendiéndome lo que tanto necesitaba, ¿realmente iba a ser capáz de comprar eso una vez más? Además tenía colegio, pude haber ido putamente drogado a casa y al putísimo colegio igual. Tal vez si ese fuese el caso me hubiesen expulsado.

¿Qué hubiese hecho Karkat si ese puto billete fuese gastado en droga y para rematar haberme encontrado así al volver a casa? Seguramente se hubiese enojado y hartado de mí, él ya tiene todos aquellos putísimos problemas como para también joderse más con los míos.

Pero realmente parecía jodidamente preocupado, ¿si le contase, podría... recibir ayuda de su parte y no que, quizás sólo se enoje conmigo? Lo peor es que sabía que aquella necesidad volvería tarde o temprano. No quería volver a consumir ninguna clase de droga, pero cuando siento que lo necesito, simplemente pierdo la jodida cabeza.

Mi paso se volvió lento para permitirme tener más puto tiempo de pensar bien y pensar en si contarle o no. No quería que se enoje conmigo.

Sería mejor no decir nada.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de casa, suspiré y abrí la puerta para entrar.

No lo vi por ningún lado, seguramente ya se había ido a trabajar.

Fui a la cocina y encontré un plato con putísimos huevos fritos, Faygo y una nota al lado.

"Escribí esta mierda por si me tenía que ir ya y aún no llegaras, así que bueno, si estás leyendo esto es porque me fui a trabajar, no sé a dónde mierda te habías ido recién y, ni siquiera es como si me importara, te dejé el desayuno aquí y te cargué un poco de ese líquido asqueroso en un vaso por si lo quieres tomar LUEGO de desayunar. No antes. Así que provecho si es que vas a comer, haz lo que quieras. "

Sonreí dejando la putísima nota a un lado y sentándome para desayunar, aunque algo jodidamente tarde, incluso tenía un vaso lleno de jodida Faygo RedPop al lado.

No cabía duda de que nunca encontraría a un putísimo mejor amigo que lo supere a él.

Terminé de desayunar y me tomé el tiempo de lavar el vaso y el plato, de todas formas no me importaba en lo absoluto llegar tarde al jodido colegio. Cierto milagro me solía contar cómo llegaba putamente tarde y nadie decía nada. Y fue en ese mismo jodido colegio.

Luego de terminar de lavar lo que había utilizado me dirigí a la habitación donde ambos dormíamos, fijándome primeramente en el reloj.

8:23

Las clases ya habían comenzado.

Pero de todas maneras no pasaba nada si me quedaba en casa tan solo un puto día más, ¿o sí?

Me dirigí a la cocina una última vez, cogiendo una botella de Faygo y volviéndome a la habitación, prendiendo la televisión y sentándome en la cama.

Aquél hijo de puta había dicho que tomaría la botella completa luego del desayuno, pero como yo salí... ¿supongo que cuando volviese del jodido trabajo?

Suspiré y me cocentré en la televisión y en lo que mostraba, no sabía cómo iba a volver a verle la cara después de casi haber consumido drogas de nuevo a pesar de que él me había dicho que debería tratar de dejar aquello.

\- - Karkat - -

Esos imbéciles querían que haga horas extras por el día que no asistí a trabajar, y tendría que ser así por unos días hasta recompensar las ocho horas de ese día.

Si normalmente llegaba a casa a las tres, ahora llegaba a las siete, de esa manera sólo haría lo de las horas extras por dos días, y contando con ese, ya sólo faltaba un día más rompiéndome el culo más de lo que debía, pero no me arrepentía de nada, valió la pena ver aquella película a pesar de ser "algo" un poquito demasiado triste.

Llegué a casa y no fue neesario sacar las llaves, la puerta ya estaba sin seguro. Algún día algún hijo de puta entraría a robar gracias a eso y el único culpable sería Gamzee.

Entré y saqué las llaves para llavear la puerta por dentro, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación y escuchando algunas voces y música que se escuchaban más fuerte por cada paso que daba y me acercaba más.

Abrí la puerta y noté que la televisión estaba prendida.

Claro. Karkat imbécil, genio de todo el universo con puto cáncer, ¿qué más hubiese sido ese ruido entonces?

Giré la cabeza y vi a Gamzee recostado en la cama, una mano colgada y sujetando una botella vacia de... uhg, Faygo. Puto asco.

\- Si te preguntas porqué llego tan tarde es porque tuve que hacer horas extras por faltar ayer. Si realmente estuviese enfermo y faltase un día de estos me jodería hacer horas extras. Qué mierda de empresa. -

\- Hubieras ido al putísimo trabajo y luego visto la jodida película. -

\- Carajo, no, esa mierda no podía esperar, como sea, estoy cansado así que haré lo de la apuesta mañana, me voy a cambiar. -

Como respuesta recibí un leve asentimiento de su parte, agarré lo primero que encontré y fui al baño a cambiarme.

Antes, me di un poco de tiempo para verme al espejo.

Esas ojeras de mierda que nunca desaparecían, del más puro color oscuro que existe, ojos rojos e hinchados, ceño fruncido y pestañas largas.

Me odiaba.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a desvestirme para cambiarme de ropa.

Terminé colocándome mangas largas de color granate bastante obscuro, pantalones negros algo flojos y zapatos blancos, luego coloqué la ropa sucia donde iba y salí de ahí, apagando la luz.

Me acosté también prestando muy poca atención a lo que mostraba en la televisión, ese canal era una mierda igual que todos sus asquerosos y falsos programas que engañan a la gente.

.

A pesar de los intentos que hacía por mantener un tema de conversación con aquél idiota, él se mantenía de todas maneras algo, ¿distante quizás? Estaba bastante callado y tenía un rostro de preocupación, y a pesar de que le pregunté si ocurría algo en varias ocaciones, siempre respondía que nada.

Como a las ocho salí de ahí para ir a preparar la cena, me había tocado hacer el desayuno así que obviamente también todas las putas comidas.

Abrí el refrigerador y había... muchísima carne. Podía hacer algo con eso.

Pan, arroz, huevo, sal, leche, tomates que no iba a usar, cebolla y harina que tampoco iba a usar, creo que alguien debía de ir a comprar más cosas.

Carne con pan y arroz.

.

Durante el tiempo en el que cenabamos también lo noté bastante distante y callado, y aunque siguiese insistiendo con mis pregutas de "en serio, qué mierda pasa" la respuesta siempre era un "nada".

Tal vez le pasó algo en el colegio o algo tiene que ver que haya salido así de la puta nada esa mañana, le iba a seguir insistiendo cuando considere que la relación se normalice de nuevo.

A la hora de irnos a acostar él simplemente se acostó dando la espalda, sin soltar ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo.

¿Eso significaba que tampoco iba a haber un, err, esa mierda de buenas noches? Parecía que estaba enojado, quizás.

Me senté en la cama a pesar de que ya me había acostado hace unos minutos, giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y pude notar que Gamzee estaba con los ojos abiertos, bastante pensativo.

Definitivamente no habría ese beso de buenas noches o la mierda que fuese, tal vez me tocaba a mí darlo ya que siempre hacemos todo por turno.

Rodé los ojos, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer aquello.

Me incliné un poco hacia abajo para estar a la altura de su mejilla y así depositar un beso rápido.

\- Buenas noches. -

Me acosté nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y preparándome para dormir, hasta que escuché su respuesta. Tardó un buen tiempo en llegar, pero llegó.

\- Igualmente. -

Sonreí levemente, realmente creí que se había enojado o algo, así que comencé a despejar mi mente de esa clase de ideas para luego quedarme dormido finalmente.

* * *

**catstylest: Gamzee está medio malito por lo que casi hizo, pero eso no significa que no se va a comportar. (? Y prontoooooooo. :D Eve Neko: He notado que los fics donde todo pasa demasiado rápido es medio raro, como que no te da tiempo de entender muy bien las cosas y ver el lento proceso en el cual dos personas se van tomando cariño. :3 PERO LUEGO TODO SERA SALVAJE NGHGHHG. -se queda con los unicuernos y los pandash de colores- XxLilyxX: Tus deseos son ordenes, jiji. (?**


End file.
